


You Already Know How Good We Look Together

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Time Skips, but I do love them, my boys are idiots, other members only really mentioned sorry, seriously this is so sweet, seriously v light angst, that's such a dumb ship name thanks jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: “I’ll tell you how ya boy Jae got to date one of the coolest, dorkiest guys in the world.”The development of Jae and Younghyun’s relationship, as told by a JaeSix vlog (and accompanied by the real events).





	You Already Know How Good We Look Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by literally everything that Jae and YoungK do honestly. I played with some timelines bc I wanted to include everything but I couldn’t get it to line up properly rip

“Hello everybody, and welcome back to another video! As you can see, I’m in the dorm filming…” the shot pans from Jae’s face to a room with a bunk, another bed, a desk and a wardrobe. It cuts back to Jae. “And I am filming here because this is a story, so I thought we can sit down and I’ll tell you how ya boy Jae got to date one of the coolest, dorkiest guys in the world.” Jae smiles, mouth wide and eyes soft. The shot cuts.

***

“Are you sure you wanna do this, hyung? The company could just make a statement, you don’t have to make a big deal out of it.” Younghyun spoke softly, trying not to put pressure on the older boy.  
Jae smiled. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to. And, I get to have you properly be in a video, and I am not passing that up.” He laughed briefly. “As long as it’s okay with you?”  
“Yeah – as long as you don’t make me look stupid on camera,” Younghyun replied.  
“I’ll do my best.” Jae smiled cheekily, gave Younghyun a quick kiss, and went back to writing the script for his next vlog.

***

“As most of you would know, Young K and I were not friends when we meet. We hated each other – and I mean hated.”

***

As much as Jae would have liked to be sitting in his bed, in the dorm, he knew the only place he could be alone was at the studio. They had only just been told the lineup of their group, and he was mostly happy with the musicians who would be his bandmates. But tonight he was missing LA, missing his family and the reality that he would have to work with Younghyun had come crashing down on him. This guy, this obnoxious kid who could sing like an angel and rap like the devil, who could play any instrument after a moments practice, who walked in with his Canadian accent and made everyone fall in love with him, would be playing bass by his side. He rubbed Jae the wrong way in everything that he did, and the guitarist couldn’t help but be irritated every time he saw the other trainee. So Jae sat in the corner of the studio, sobbing with homesickness and frustration, one fueling the other as he longed to speak English with someone but didn’t ever want to see Younghyun again.

***

“But you guys know me, I’m irresistible and soon enough Young K was begging to be friends with me.” Jae grins smugly even as Younghyun shoves him out of the frame, pulling the camera to face him.  
“Hey, no, that’s not what happened. This guy kept annoying me and eventually...” He smirks at Jae, who is now at his back, arms looped around his shoulders. “Eventually it was easier to just let him think we were friends.”  
Jae hits him across the head as it cuts.

***

Younghyun was anxious. He’d left his friends, his life, in Canada to come back to Korea and pursue music; was it all about to fall apart?  
He read the email again.

_Junhyeok has officially terminated his contract with JYP, and as such will no longer be a member of Day6. The band will continue with the remaining members._

This had been coming for a while, they all knew it. That didn’t mean it didn’t hit him hard though. How many groups had he seen fall apart, starting with one member leaving for ‘personal reasons’? The whole group dynamic would change; not only would Wonpil have to pick up the keyboard parts, but the band had lost one of their elder, more experienced members.  
Younghyun curled up further into the back corner of his bunk, phone forgotten on the bed beside him. His breath was shaky as his mind ran in circles. There were too many problems, too many things that could follow from this, and he couldn’t focus on any of them. He jerked as he heard a soft voice calling his name.  
“Brian? Hey, Brian, you okay?” Jae was sitting up in the bed next to him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Younghyun whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak any louder.  
“You don’t seem like you’re fine, dude.”  
“It’s just, the email. Junhyeok…” Younghyun didn’t know where he was going with that, so he let the sentence trail off into silence. Jae watched him for a moment before gesturing to the space on his bed next to him.  
“Can I…”  
Younghyun was too tired to think about their delicate friendship, formed out of necessity more than anything, and how this was maybe too intimate. He nodded.  
Jae clambered onto the bed next to him, sitting in silence for what felt like hours before Younghyun built up the nerve to ask.  
“Hyung, could you…could you sing something?” Younghyun would never admit how much he loved the older boy’s voice, but he needed some kind of comfort.  
Jae was surprised, but quickly acquiesced, beginning a gentle version of Lost Stars. Younghyun choked out a dry sob at the lyrics, the shared language. He felt the last of his walls come tumbling down as Jae’s voice washed over him, soft in the darkness, and the younger boy let tears roll down his face silently. As the anxiety and tension slowly began to seep out of him, Younghyun rested his head on Jae’s shoulder and let his hyung carry the burden just for one night as he fell asleep.

***

“We were friends for ages before we did anything about it.”  
“Yeah,” Younghyun adds, now with his head on Jae’s shoulder. “But that’s good I think; it’s good to be friends with someone before you start dating.”  
Jae nods, and laughs. “But it’s not like this wasn’t coming for a while.”

***

This was driving Jae nuts. He and Younghyun had been friends for a while now, drawn closer by the loss of a member, but Jae knew this was different (it always had to be, with them). None of his other friendships shared the same style of jokes, the looks, the damn lyrics. That was what really got to Jae; the way Younghyun would look over to him as he started rapping about a relationship, the way Jae couldn’t help but let his gaze drift to Younghyun while singing an English part. Jae knew he struggled to keep his eyes off the bassist – he’s good looking after all, and Jae’s only human – but it seemed like in every song there had to be some connection.  
It had taken Jae a long time to realise it, though. He’d been watching old videos of their covers, trying to find something they could rework for their next radio appearance, when he stumbled across their cover of GOT7’s Confession Song. Jae loved the song, and it was only as he got to the first chorus that he remembered the rap he’d written for it. What he didn’t remember was looking at Younghyun, rapping directly to him: _you already know how good we look together; I never understood that whole Korean couple sweater thing_. He watched himself, shocked at how unsurprised he was at the blatant message he was sending. _I mean who else could pull off that baby blue in an intense situation; always have your back whether you’re wrong or right._ Jae sat back as Younghyun launched into the next prechorus, attention drifting as he thought of all the songs they’d played and how he and the other man always seemed to connect.  
Now that Jae was aware of it, he started noticing it every time they performed. As much as it frustrated him that Younghyun didn’t seem to notice, he didn’t want to make their friendship awkward by bringing up something like this.

***

“It’s one of the issues, in this industry and living in Korea.” Jae’s voice has become serious. “We took so long to do anything about it because we were constantly aware of the consequences.”  
Younghyun is watching him. “Yeah, there’s still so much of a stigma here. It’s been amazing to see some artists come out, but the backlash is always scary.”  
“We’re getting real here guys,” Jae laughs softly. “We talked to each other, we talked to the group, we talked to JYP and other groups on the label before we did anything public. We needed to make sure there was support, that we’d still have jobs – but most importantly that we knew what we were doing.”

***

“What if one of us was gay?” Younghyun’s voice was barely audible over the sounds of the video game he was playing with Wonpil and Dowoon.  
After a moment, Dowoon spoke. “I think it would be fine? I mean, I can tell when guys are good looking; I’m not attracted to them but I can see why someone might be.”  
Wonpil nodded. “I can’t see myself ever not being friends with the members; I don’t think that would change anything.”  
“Cool.” Younghyun sounded relaxed, but his mind was racing. Maybe this wouldn’t go as bad as he’d always imagined.

***

“It was what, a month ago now?” Younghyun is no longer on camera; instead, Jae’s gaze is focused off to the left, waiting for confirmation.  
“A little over,” comes the younger man’s disembodied voice.  
“A little over a month ago, we finally got our /beep/ together.” Jae smiles, once again looking off camera. “And I’m sure you want to know all the dirty details, but it’s really not that exciting.”  
Younghyun snorts, still out of shot.  
“Hey, it’s not!” Jae’s voice would be indignant, if it wasn’t for his clearly stifled laugh. “It was after a show, we just walked off stage and I decided I was done with waiting. I asked him out, he said yes, we went and got food to celebrate.”

***

It had been a good show: the crowd had great energy, the band was in sync, there was no awkward silences or comments when they weren’t playing. Jae always found it affirming to walk off a stage like that, to be reassured that yes, this is what he was supposed to be doing. It also didn’t escape his mind that he and YoungK were riffing off each other constantly. Jae’s guitar solos over YoungK’s vocal parts, their voices blending especially well, their timing being so on point he wanted nothing more than to just keep playing. Well. Maybe he wanted one thing more.  
Jae sat in the green room, scrolling through Twitter and humming Hey Mama under his breath. As the other members started to clear out of the room, he heard a quiet counterpoint melody, Younghyun’s voice soft and high over his. Maybe it was the left over adrenaline from the show, maybe it was finally reaching a comfortable point in their friendship, maybe it was just the moment of quiet in the empty green room – the calm, in the eye of the chaotic storm that was backstage – but Jae sat up. Younghyun stopped humming and looked up from the other end of the couch.  
“Hey, so I might be reading this wrong or whatever, maybe it’s just me, or you’re just being friendly or something, or-“  
“Hyung.” Jae was cut off by Younghyun’s voice, deep and confident. “Look at me.”  
Jae caught the younger man’s eye, surprised at how close they were. He could’ve sworn the couch was bigger a second ago.  
“Don’t worry, Jae. It’ll be fine.” And before Jae could even think of a response, Younghyun had leant in to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Jae’s mouth, fingers lingering on his jaw.  
“So, can we like, do that again, or…” Once again Jae was cut off, this time as he leant in to kiss Younghyun – properly this time, soft lips connecting and reconnecting, always finding their way back to their centre, always drifting back together. Eventually they broke apart, Jae smiling and Younghyun flushed.  
“Hey Brian.” Jae couldn’t resist using his English name, not when he was in such a state. “Wanna be my boyfriend?”  
Younghyun nodded. “But only if you take me out for bulgogi – and good quality stuff too, I’m not cheap.”  
The rest of the band walked back into the green room to find Jae laughing manically while Younghyun just grinned, smug.

***

“So that’s our story; so romantic, I know.” Jae laughs at himself, leaning further into Younghyun’s shoulder where they sit on the bed.  
“But hey, we got there in the end.” The younger is quick to defend them. “And it was mostly your fault hyung, you could’ve moved a bit quicker…”  
“Aaaaaand that’s all for today!” Younghyun stifles a laugh at Jae’s clumsy attempt to redirect. “Support Day6, subscribe to my channel. I’ll see you all next time!”  
Jae waves, Younghyun smiling fondly at him.  
The video cuts.

**Author's Note:**

> pls watch their cover of Got7’s Confession song it kills me every time. Also pretend their 150731 performance w the Bruno Mars/Hey Mama covers happened later and without Junhyeok (that’s really the only thing I moved tho). Comments/kudos always welcome :)


End file.
